Till Kingdom Come
by Neverending pain
Summary: It was a time of Great War in the Wizarding World. A war that raged for so long, and with such ferocity, no one could really remember what it had started over in the first place. The house of Gryffindor and the descendants of the Slytherin name must end this war, once and for all. Thus, a union must be forged between the two heirs. Draco/Hermione. AU. Pre-founders.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I got this idea from a book a read a couple years ago, it was called 'Hawksong' it's a whole series, and its lovely! But I can't seem to recall the author; I will eventually remember and edit it back if you guys are interested! But that you for taking the time to read my story! I hope you like it! Please leave me anytime of comments of criticism you might have! Not to mention I'm always open to your guys ideas!**

**XXX**

'**Till Kingdom Come: A Lions Bravery **

The war between the House of Gyffindor and Slytherin had violently raged for almost a hundred years now, and not many even seemed to remember why it started. Hermione knew of course, she didn't spend hours in the family archives pouring over every journal to find her Great Grandmothers recipe for ginger cake. The journals were worn and pages were missing, but what she gathered was: When her Grea- Great-Great Grandfather Leonardo Gryffindor married a muggle born witch, it caused uproar in the Wizarding Society. The four great houses: The Hufflepuff's, The Gryffindor's, The Ravenclaw's, and The Slytherins, met to discuss the matter. Three of the house welcomed the marriage, rejoicing in the opportunity to establish a new trust between the muggle borns and the pure bloods; one however, disagreed. It was in cold blood that the head of the Slytherin house: Wilhelm Slytherin drew his wand and killed the young women. Setting the stage for a great war that would span for centuries.

Strictly speaking, her parents had forbid her from coming, but she wouldn't hide away in the castle while her brother dueled down at the belly of the beast. Which is what had led to this moment, where Hermione Gryffindor had found herself sitting on the battle field, comforting the young Liam Slytherin close to her, as he bleed to death.

Liam was fourteen, only two years younger than Hermione, but she could do nothing but hold him tight and shush his sobs as he died. She shared no type of bond with the younger boy, he hadn't ever seen him before now, but she refused to let him die alone. Hermione knew he didn't have much time left, his grip on her hand began to loosen and his eyes lid began to sink.

"Everything is going to be okay." She choked back a sob. "You're going to be fine love. Everything is going to be fine."

She brushed the blonde hair off of his forehead as the tears fell from her eyes, so many times had she tried to heal his wound since she found him, but this was dark magic, and it only seemed to make the pain greater on him.

Laim use the last bit of strength he had to pull Hermione's ear toward his lips, and spoke his last words. "Draco."

Hermione felt him go lip in her arms, and she knew it was over.

**XXX**

"You deliberately disobeyed my wishes! You think just because you are sixteen you can do whatever you want?!" Her father, and Head of The Gryffindor House; Hannibal Gyffindor, had been scolding her for hours. "What if something happened to you?!" He screamed.

"Nothing happened Father," Hermione remained calm, knowing that she would never have won a shouting match with her father. "And Ronald was-"

"Oh yes! Ronald!" Her father turned toward the door, where Ronald Weasly stood at attention. He was Hermione's best friend, and captain of the Gyffindor house guard. "What makes you think that I shouldn't strip you of all titles, and exile you for the danger you have put my daughter in?"

Fresh fear rose up in Hermione, she would not let him take the heat for her, her father was…..rash, but if he chose to do this, he wouldn't suffer the embarrassment of going back on it.

"Father," Hermione said, rushing forward in attempts to capture her father's attention. "Ronald was…trying to stop me. But I wouldn't listen and…" He eyes shifted toward the ground. Hermione had never lied like this to her Father before. "He had no choice but to come and, keep me out of harm's way."

Her father pulled her into a warm embrace, he smelled of cherry wood and old books, Hermione suddenly missed the days of her youth she spent on her father's lap in the library. Where he read to her until she fell asleep, or held her during the thunder storms. He had a point, Hermione and her older brother Godric were the only children he had, and he couldn't lose his little princess. "So much like your mother." He murmured into her loose curls.

Hermione stifled her tears, her father never spoke of her mother, she had died giving birth to Hermione, so she had never known her.

"Father!" Godric called, storming into the room, worry etched across his features.

"What is it?!" His father commanded, recognizing the urgency of his tone.

"It's Slytherins house, they are at the gate!" Godric's eyes shifted from his father's to his younger sisters. "They are requesting a council with us…and Hermione."

Hermione swallowed hard, suddenly Liams face burst into her head, his deep grey eyes as they lost their light, and blonde hair specked with the blood gushing from the back of his head.

**XXX **

**So I know this is different, but what do you guys think. Stop? Keep going?**

**-Kortney!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really hope you guys are enjoying this story, I hope you don't find it boring I'm trying to develop a more mature writing style, so any critique you guys might have would be amazing! Thank you for the support on this story! And also, I would love to thank the lovely 'All That Is Goode' for reminding me of the Author of Hawksong, Amelia Atwater Rhodes! And thank you guys for all your positive support. I also went back and fixed a few things in the last chapter such as spelling mistakes and all that jazz! **

**-Kortney!**

**XXX**

**Till Kingdom Come: The Meeting of the Four Houses**

To say that Hermione was nervous was an understatement. On the way to the old Council Hall, Godric had tried to grill her for any type of information she might have. Godric knew she was hiding something, and he didn't like it one bit; she could never hide anything from him. Their father silenced them before it could turn into an argument though, he would not be embarrassed at one of the first meetings between the four noble houses of the Wizarding World since before Hermione was born.

The head of Gryffindor house took his place at the council table, Hermione stood behind him to his left, and her brother to his right. Hermione dared not look at the other members of council, only moving her eyes from the floor to cast a sideways glance at her father. His jaw was tense, and she wandered if he would be angry with her when he heard what had truly happened.

It had to be about Liam, that much she knew; but what about him? What if they thought she had cursed him and stayed to watch him die? What if they resented her for sullying his last moments with her presence? She hadn't ever seen the family up close, only in books and on the dueling field. Unlike the Gryffindor house, the Slythein's didn't have many of their family members making residence at the castle over the hill. Whilst the House of Griffindor always made accommodations for all types of family members, distant cousins, Aunt, Uncles, anyone with relations; she had herd of the Slytherin house as a cold and barren place where only the main family resided. Them, she knew very well. There was Lucius, head of the house, but everyone said he was mad; there was Narcissa, his wife; and two sons Draco and Liam. Well, there was only Draco now, Hermione reminded herself feeling a small sting in her eyes as his face flashed into her mind.

Hermione sucked in a breath, straightening herself as the marble doors opened, and the Slytherin house entered the room. They came in a large group, body guards Hermione assumed, but of course their wands had been removed upon entrance to the Council Hall. It was made clear that this was shared land by all the houses and they had to leave whatever grudge they held outside the door.

Hermione was instantly drawn to the front of the group, where a blonde woman, who had to have been Narcissa floated gracefully to take the last seat at the table. The other members looked surprised to see her, she must have known because she spoke out clearly as she settled herself in the chair. "I know this is rather unorthodox seeing as I am not the official head of the Slytherin House, but unfortunately my Husband Lucius finds himself…indisposed at the moment. So I have come in his place. "

The Head of the Hufflepuff House was the next to speak, Melonie was her name, she was Hermione's age, and as her father would say "Way too young to have such a responsibility." However, Hermione thought she had been doing a fine job. Sickness had claimed bother her parents, leaving her and her sister Helga to uphold the family name, while Melonie had taken up charge as monarch, Helga had taken up a position as first Knight of the Hufflepuff guard. It was quite the controversy, but Godric seemed bewitched by it. Her voice rang out proud and unshaken despite the audience of those far older than herself. "If I may speak freely, I'm quite surprised when I was requested here, this Hall has not been used by all four families in quite some time, and although I'm intrigued and honored to be called here, I can't help but wonder why. Forgive me for this Madame-" She smiled at Narcissa. "But by the Slytherin house nonetheless."

Narcissa gave a small smirk at the informality of the young Hufflepuff's choice of words, but answered with as much respect as she would have Old Rubin Ravenclaw, who was half asleep next to her. "We Slytherins have-" She paused as if she were weighing her words carefully. "Been rather distant from the other families for some time now, but may I first offer the Hufflepuff house my condolences".

Melonie bowed her head to accept the older women's words before letting her continue.

"I have asked the nobles houses here for two reasons: The first, if I may speak boldly, is that I wish to address the daughter of Hannibal Gryffindor. The young Gryffindor maiden:" Her eyes flickered in the direction of the Gryffindors. "Hermione."

Hermione could feel her father tense up considerably next to her, and could see her brother reaching to his side for his wand, seeming to forget that it had been taken upon entrance here.

The older woman's eyes bore into hers, as if she could see into Hermione's very soul, and sent chills down her smile as the Goosebumps rose on the back of her neck "That is if I may…" She added, it was clearly meant for Hermione's father, but she never once looked away from the young Gryffindor.

A silence grew over the table, it was laced with tension, and it felt like an hour before her father turned to Hermione, and beckoned her closer. She swallowed hard, but fallowed her father's direction none the less.

Narcissa bowed her head out of respect, something rather shocking given that the two houses had been at war, before beginning. Hermione returned the notion and looked the older women in the eyes as she spoke. "I know this must be overwhelming for you my dear, seeing as though I know nothing of you and you know nothing of me, but this war that has _plagued_ both of our houses. And I'm sure you are well aware of the death of my youngest son."

Hermione didn't need to look over, she could feel both her father's and Godric's questioning gaze upon her. "I-I am." She stuttered as heat rose to her cheeks.

Her father would speak to her later on this matter, privately; but Godric it seemed, didn't have same sense of privacy as her father did. "Enlighten us _Snake_," His voice dripping with acid. "Why would she know anything about that?"

Hermione's father radiated anger and embarrassment at his son's rash actions, but Narcissa seemed rather amused. "Young boys, always so….irrational, they get all charged on testosterone. I have a nephew, Salazar," Narcissa seemed to be addressing everyone but her brother at this moment. And surely Godric wasn't very fond of being made fun of either. "you two are cut from similar cloth. The reason, and put this on record please," She glanced at the recording quill in the middle of the table. "Hermione of the house of Gryffindor, first of her name, Daughter of Hannibal of the Gryffindor house, and direct descendant of Leonardo Gryffindor; Was there, with my youngest son, Liam of House Slytherin, second of his name, Son of Lucius Slytherin, and Direct descendant Wilhelm Slytherin as he died. As it is to my understanding, that she did everything she could to save him, and when she found that his death was inevitable, comforted him in efforts to ease his passing. I even heard that you may have shared a kiss. " Narcissa leaned forward and folded her hands together in front of her on the table. "Speak now darling, and if my words prove untrue, please clear the air now."

The attention of the room quickly diverted toward Hermione, it seemed as if even the charmed quill was staring at her. As much as she wanted to run from the room and the attention, she knew that it was he place as a Gryffindor to stay and face this, to speak just and proud like so many Gryffindor before her.

"Yes, what you say is true," Hermione cleared her throat. "Except, except for the kiss, which was a fabricated event."

Narcissa leaned back in her chair in what seemed to be satisfaction, but her eyes seemed to be tired and heavy with loss. Hermione knew it must have eased her to know that her son had not died alone. "Which leads me to the second reason for the calling of this gathering: It's time to atone for our crimes and…..end this war Hannibal."

**XXX**

To say Godric was throwing a temper tantrum was an understatement of the decade. His foolish behavior had gotten him removed from the council meeting, but of course it hadn't stopped there, as smart as he was, he didn't like to think.

"You can't seriously be considering this father?!" He voice filled the small carriage with such ferocity, it made Hermione jump.

However, the head of Gryffindor house remain calm and his voice steady. "There is nothing for me to consider my son. This choice was your sisters to make, and she has chosen." There was a sadness forming with his words that made Hermione's eyes sting. Her father's hand squeezed her knee and she was able to blink back the tears. "She has made a choice to save us all of our crimes and help us atone. She has chosen the brave way, _the Gryffindor _way."

"What do we owe them?!" Godric screamed, all but jumping out of his seat. "You're giving up your daughter for what?!"

"Godric I will hear no more of-" Hannibal ordered his son.

"You're letting them have Hermione, she is going to take the Slytherin name, and letting that good for nothing snake stick his-"

"_ENOUGH GODRIC_!"

Her father and brother stared at eat other in anger for what seemed like eternity. Godric's eyes turned onto Hermione, but she couldn't bear to look into his eyes and see the hate behind them. She focused instead on her hands that were folded in her lap.

**XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the amazing reviews guys! You guys are truly amazing! I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last two! Your guys support means the world to me! I love you guys! Thank you for supporting this story!  
-Kortney**

**XXX**

'**Till Kingdom Come: The Price We Pay For Our Sins**

Hermione took her bath cold that night, the water's chilling seemed to sink down into her very soul, calming her nerves, and numbing her body. Her eyes seemed vacant to the hand-maidens bustling around the bathroom to prepare her night clothes. The once chatty heiress of Gryffindor had been silenced with her grief. She grieved for the young Slytherin's passing, she grieved for her brother, knowing how scared he was for her, and she grieved for herself. Letting out a sigh, Hermione blinked back the tears. Her state didn't go unnoticed, but most of the women in the room knew it wasn't there place to be questioning the young women, well, all but one.

"Hermione, you're going to catch your death!" As the familiar voice reached her ears, the young lioness only felt another pang of sadness.

Hermione turned to face the daring redhead a smile forming on her face, Ginny Weasley, Ronald's sister; she was one of Hermione's best friends. The Weasley family had worked for the Gryffindor family for centuries, Ginny's mother Molly had nursed Hermione, but now she spent her time in the kitchens as head chef. It seemed there wasn't a place in this castle you could go without finding a Weasley, Hermione found it comforting.

"If only…" Hermione's voice cracked as her smile fell.

Ginny sat down next to the tub, worry clearly etched on her face. "What would Ronald do without his one true love?" She giggled out.

Guilt swelled in Hermione's heart, she pushed down and submerged her head in the water, determined not to cry in front of Ginny. She let out an ear piercing scream under the icy waters of her bath to relief her anxiety, but it did her no good. As soon as she emerged, sobs came through her blue lips along with the sound of her chattering teeth.

Ginny grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Hermione cold body, shouting over her shoulder for someone to run ad fetch her mother Molly as she helped her into her night gown. It seemed as if everything had finally collapsed in Hermione's lap, she would marry the last remaining son of Slytherin, Draco. She would leave her home, her father, her brother, the Weasleys, and would be expected to conceive an heir to bind the magical contract.

And she would have to leave Ronald. Ronald, who had laid down his life for her many times, and who had become a member of the guard only to be able to protect her. Ronald: her first kiss and first love. He had no idea what she had done.

Molly stood over her bed stroking her uncontrollable hair that Ginny must have used magic to dry before getting her into bed. The motherly touched soothed her sobs, and helped her calm down enough to tell them what had happened.

**XXX**

Hermione had woken to the low whisper of her name in her ear, the voice was thick and gruff, but she knew in an instant who it belonged to. "Godric?" She whispered back rubbing her heavy eyes to help them focus on her brother.

"Hey chipmunk," He smiled. "Scoot over."

Hermione wasn't awake enough to make a snide comment about her childhood nickname, so instead she just rolled over so that her brother could lay with her. They did this so much as children that Hermione was accustomed to it, usually it was her running to his room after a bad dream, but it had been so long.

"Im sorry Hermione," Godric whispered. He didn't know is she was still conscious, or even if she was awake enough to be able to remember this in the morning. "For what I said…and because you have to do this."

Hermione gave a light sigh and turned her head back to her brother, he was staring intently at the dark ceiling above them. "Godric, we both know that this was my path, Women get married, and men fight battles."

"Not you Hermione, you were going to do great things. Bring pride back to our house, and your name would have been in all the books." He gave a lighthearted laugh. "And you would have married the Great Gryffindor defender, Ronald Weasley."

His words rang through her head laced with a bittersweet feeling. "And you're so sure that you won't do these things for our house? And what makes you so sure it would have been Ron?"

A deep laugh bellowed in his chest, shaking the bed. "You're my little sister, you don't think I don't notice the way he looks at you? And the way you look at him?"

Hermione was grateful Godric could not see her blushing at his remarks. "You're going to be the head of this house one day, and they will talk about how you lead us into a new era after the war."

"Hermione, I love you."

"I love you too Godric."

**XXX**

Godric was gone by the time Hermione woke up, but she would remember last night forever. She had a lunch with the Slytherin Heir today, and to say she was nervous was an understatement. She sat on her bed, waiting for her father to send for her. She had chewed her nailed down to bloody stubs, and practically burned a hole in the floor as she paced it back and forth. But she had finally settled herself on the edge of the bed when she was startled by the sound of her door slamming open.

She nearly jumped out of her bed as she turned to face Ronald Weasley.

Tear welled in her eyes as his hateful glower dug into hers, the only thing that could be heard was his harsh breathing from all the running he had been doing.

"R-rona—" Her voice was thick with the tears that were now flowing freely from her face, she could f the anger emanating off of the boy she loved with all her heart.

"So it's true then?" He didn't give her a chance to explain her actions, his voice was commanding.

"I-I—Ronald I never meant t-to h-hurt you." She choked out as she sobbed, holding her chest as if her heart beat mercilessly against her ribcage, and reached forward to place a loving hand on his face. "I—I-l-love"

"_I hate you." _He snarled, swatting her hand away as if it were the plague before rushing out of the room, leaving a trail of shocked hand maidens caught ease dropping.

**XXX**

_Stupid Gryffindors, always to god damn curious for their own good. _Draco ducked in and out of the many rooms of his home. Draco had told his mother time and time again what a bad idea this whole thing was. The sole enemy to the Slytherin house was now being directed through every room, every crevice of the Slytherin home, and for what? The promise of that mousey little girls hand in marriage? It took every inch of self-control he had not too role his eyes when his mother had asked him to go and fetch the little lioness after she seemed to have wondered off. He saw a flash of bushy hair and backtracked a bit into the family library.

"Stealing the family secretes eh?" Hermione jumped as he spoke no doubt taken by surprise by his sudden appearance. She swallowed hard as her gaze fell on him, and he could see the paralyzing fear in her eyes. "Im afraid we don't keep those in here."

"Merlin No! I swear. I just got lost, and wondered in here!" Her eyes flew around the room, looking at anything else but him.

"Oh, it's not too bad. I have to admit, I do find it peaceful to get away from your brother for a bit." Draco said with ease as he leaned against a nearby desk.

Hermione's response was no more than a dry chuckle. The silence loomed over them after that; it was awkward, but laced with a sort of gloomy tension. Draco was mere feet away from the women who had saved his brother, yet he found that he had nothing to say. Not to her, not to anyone. He wanted to leave the library where he had played hide and seek with his brother not so long ago.

"I was going to kill you, you know." He found himself saying, his voice was cruel and harsh.

Hermione didn't know what to say, goose-bumps rose on her arms, chilling her to the bone. Her mouth hung open and she gasped for air as her throat seemed to close in on its self.

Her discomfort and fear didn't go unnoticed by the Slytherin heir; "Don't worry, I'm not that dumb anymore."

His words did nothing to soothe her, but there was truth behind them. Draco wasn't going to risk re-starting this war. His steel colored eyes glazed over as he recalled the memory. "I was eleven, you were maybe ten. But I was so ready," He said with a bit of a dead, dry chuckle. "I was so ready to end this war. So I packed up my wand, and had the house elf make me a tuna salad, and told them they should have a cake ready from when I return!"

Draco's eyes shifted back to her and there was a sort of reluctance in his voice. "I was eleven years old and managed to sneak past every single one of your guards, and into your bedroom."

"Animagus?" Seemed to be the only coherent thing Hermione was able to push out of her head and form into words.

Draco smirked, and studied the olive carpeting of the library. The young maiden's intelligence was legendary. Maybe marrying her wouldn't be as bad as he though, surely he wouldn't have to put up with ignorance like he would have had to with his last betrothed: Pansy Parkinson.

"Snake." He nodded with dry laughter. "Ironic right?" Draco didn't wait for a response, one wasn't really needed either, he just continued on with his story. "It was just too easy to crawl through the pipes and into the vent of the Gryffindor maiden's bedroom." He looked toward Hermione again. "You should see to it that that gets fixed."

Hermione thoughts went straight to Ronald, and her heart sank in her chest, but now wasn't the time to feel sorry for herself.

"And there you were…." His voice was quite, and thick, but that part she could have been imagining. "Passed out in bed, dress robes still on….so peaceful….so beautiful. I couldn't do it"

Shock rocked through Hermione as she processed his story, he had her life in his hands, and chose not to take it? A million questions ran through her head at once, but she hadn't gotten a chance to open her mouth and as one before a familiar voice came running down the hall shouting her name.

Ronald charged into the room and looked from her to Draco and then back at her. "Everything ..okay?" He managed to huff out, his voice was emotionless, he sounded distant and cold; Hermione suddenly longed for his comfort.

"She's fine." Draco said, eyeing him Ronald as if he were some sort of disease.

**XXX**

**Hope you all have a great, safe day! Thank you for taking the time to read and/or review my story! You guys are truly amazing! I hope this story is turning out to be everything you guys hoped for! I will have the next chapter up ASAP!**

**-Kort3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four already guys! This chapter is definitely going to progress the story a bit more. That way no one gets bored and stops reading because I'm going so slow with this . Thank you guys for all your great reviews! I really love the love I'm getting rom you all333 I have realized, a little late (four chapters in XD) that Hermione is coming off as….a little weak. So I'm going to do a little bit to kind of mend the OOCness for later in the story. So the begging of this chapter got…er….and unfortunately it's probably not as good as it was when I first wrote it .**

**-Kortney**

**XXX**

**Till Kingdom Come: Atonement**

_Hermione sat at the edge of her bed, trying to find some trace of her old self in the mirror. It had been a week since she first held the young Slytherin on the battlefield, but it felt as if she had cleaned his blood off of her ages ago. However, here she sat, trying to iron out the details of her decision and try to keep her sanity. Her body jerked upwards as a knock came from the other side of her door. __**She had been expecting him. **__Hermione took another short look at herself before standing and smoothing her hair, and brushing the imaginary lint off of her gown. It was the best she could do for now. "Come in." she called._

_Ronald swung the door open slowly, stepping in and closing the door, but making sure not to get any closer to her than need be. "You wanted to see me….my lady," His voice was distant and cold, it struck Hermione like a bitter December wind, but she tried her best not to let that be known._

"_Yes," She cleared her throat, trying her best to sound sure of herself. "I have requested that you accompany me to the Slytherin castle when I depart her, My father said he would feel more comfortable with you there, and the Slytherin house has no qualms-"_

"_Are you __**fucking**__ kidding me Hermione?" Ron spat out at her, throwing out all types of formality in his anger. _

_Hermione cringed as if she had been slapped in the face, but slowly returned her gaze to his; anger irradiated from his every pore, but Hermione wouldn't let herself back down to his anger. "Ronald," Her voice cracked. "Both my father and I-"_

"_No Hermione! That's just it you __**didn't **__think, not about anyone but yourself! I'm supposed to just pack up and leave my home and my fam-" Ronald stopped abruptly, and gazed at Hermione through narrow eyes, as if searching her for something. "Ginny isn't going with you…you're not taking her into that house with you Hermione!" _

_The knight rushed toward her, and Hermione backpedaled as far as she could before hitting a wall. Her breathing was ragged as his face rested a few inches away from her own, and she felt like a centaur caught in the headlights of an enchanted carriage. "Hermione….my love," He whispered as he pulled her forehead to rest upon his. "Run away with me."_

"Misses would like a break I presume?" The shrill voice of the Slytherin house elf had pulled Hermione out of her memory. She was suddenly aware of the hot tear rolling down her cheeks, and apologized before wiping at her face furiously. The house elves of the Slytherin house were definitely not used to Hermione's politeness, because the poor thing stood there as if Hermione had just grew three heads.

The door to the small room creaked as it opened, revealing the Lady of the house: Narcissa Slytherin. She dismissed the little elf with a wave of her hand, and her eyes softened as they fell upon the younger girl. A silence swelled in the room, and Hermione averted her gaze toward a window on the other side of the room.

"These lessons on the etiquette of a Slytherin Lady were the very bane of my existence when I first arrived here." The older women was trying to comfort her, Hermione knew it was something that was rare to anyone but her children. "I came here as a Black, and all I knew was that I was to marry Lucius, and smile for the public. But these lessons are just ridiculous!" She gave a chuckle, but there was no real humor in her voice.

Narcissa sat down against the windowsill where Hermione had just placed her eyes. She didn't wait for Hermione to respond or agree with her. She seemed to be studying Hermione, and then offered her a hand as if she had come to a decision. "Your Father is here, we are all just waiting on you. We should probably get you changed dear."

The Head of Gryffindor House looked as if he had aged fifty years overnight, but Hermione had to admit that she hadn't been the same person since she had returned home with Liam's blood on her robes a week ago. Only a week, it seemed so much longer ago than that, ages even. This was surely not that plan either of them had for the youngest Gryffindor.

"I have been waiting for this day," Her father whispered, it was barely audible, but somehow Hermione managed to hear as he linked his arm with hers. "I just wish it had been a choice of the heart rather than a form of peace treaty." Her father was speaking slow, and choosing his words carefully as he prepared to walk her through the large iron doors.

Behind those doors was a balcony, and under that balcony was scores of witches and wizards who would watch her promise her life to another, to Draco. His name still felt odd on her tongue, still tumbled out awkwardly when she spoke it. However, she had to get used to it, their lives would be joined by magic in a matter of minutes.

This would be Draco's second time meeting his Wife-to-be, and he knew he had to behave better than he had on their last encounter. Being as this was their wedding day, Draco had high hopes for the day. As she stepped out from behind the iron doors, Draco noticed her puffy eyes, and felt a pang of guilt. Draco reached for Hermione's wrist softly, surprising her at the tenderness of his touch.

The words of the minister seemed to take a back seat in her mind as she searched his eyes. The whole time, she had avoided his gaze, planting her eyes on his forehead rather than meeting his gaze, but now she searched them intently for some type of signal that he might be just as lost as she was. But there was no luck, this boy was guarded well.

Hermione felt a rope tighten around her wrist as she grabbed back at his; she knew that there was no physical rope tying her to him, it was a bind of magic that was bonding them in this moment. She felt a brief swelling around herself, It was like the air was thick with magic, ready to implode on itself any minute, it filled Hermione to the brim, and judging by the slight second of surprise that flashed along Draco's face, he felt it too.

The crowd below them roared, signaling the end of the war and the binding between the two houses. A strange swelling began in Hermione's chest, and she felt a smile slide onto her face against her will. Maybe it was the pride at what she was doing, maybe it was all the lives she had saved with this choice, or maybe it was the smile of the blonde that was standing across from her. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but as her eyes graced the hard stare of the red-haired soldier behind Draco. Her smile fell into a hard line as Ron stared at her.

…..

His arm was wrapped around her waist; this was not a loving gesture, but one of ownership or formality. It felt awkward and unnatural, but it could just have been her anxiety about the events to come. She was now Mrs. Draco Slytherin, and they would have to…..consummate their marriage soon enough. But for now she tried her best stay sane through the 'after party' and smile in the face of every enemy of her house.

So far she had the pleasure of meeting Orion Black: the man who had cursed her brother three years ago, Bellatrix Black: The women who had tried to set her home ablaze when Hermione was four, and countless others. However, Hermione remained calm, until she heard the name that sent chills up her spine.

"Hermione," Draco said awkwardly. "This is my Father: Lucius"

Her throat burned with fear, and she had to keep herself from swallowing. "Hello sir," She bowed her head out of respect.

**XXX**

**Warning awkward lemons ahead! Ahahaha.**

**-Kortney!**


End file.
